Lord of Thieft
by canzie
Summary: Boomer and Bubbles run away from an orphanage to the streets of France only to get picked up by the Lord of Thieft and his cronies. Watch them all go thru love and mystery and danger in every crime they slyly commit!
1. Chapter 1

**[Remade]**

**Ok, ima loser, and i know it. yeah, you wanna know how I know I'm a loser, i can almost never stay intrested in a story, so guess what! I'm removing An Odette Story, and adding this new one that will hopefully keep my intrest just for you guys! And so, hope ya enjoy, and here's something i haven't done in a while.**

**Disclaimer! :I do not own powerpuff girls! Enjoy.**

* * *

A lone dark figure looked down upond Paris, France, on top of a gargoyle. He scanned the whole town looking from building to building.

"Hmmm...Good night for a stealing..." he mummbled. The dark figure jumped down from the post he was standing on and when he was 6 feet from the ground he grabbed a random pole that was sticking out from the building and flipped onto garbge bags near the building, landing softly.

(*)

Boomer trudged his little sister along as he struggled to keep whatever wramth he had left inside him to stay there. Bubbles, his little sister already had his jacket on, along with her own. When Boomer set for Paris after running away from that horrid orphange, he never thought paris would get this cold.

"Boomer, I'm cold..." The 6 year old complained.

"I'm sorry..." Boomer mummbled in reply to his little sister as they squeezed throught the crowed streets of Paris. While in Paris, for the five days they've been there, plus the lessons they got from the orphange, they learned to speak french quite fluently. The 7 and 6 year old pair walked into a bakery for the warmth it provided, and the smell made it all the better. The problem was they couldn't stay there. Once the worker figured out they aren't there to be buying, he'll kick them out. Bubbles took off her two jackets and handed Boomer his. Boomer put it on still feeling cold, dispite the warmth from the A.C. and the fire in the back for the goodies. Bubbles went up to the glass display that was showing off thier carfully disigned icing and decorations and splashes of cocoa or sugar powder. Bubbles put a big smile on her face as if Boomer was going to buy all of them just for her.

Boomer would have scolded her for going up there and dragged her back to her seat, because if she was up there for too long, (about 10 seconds) the worker will come and ask her bussiness there, she'll say 'just looking' and kick the both of them out. But she looked too happy for Boomer to ruin that for her. If it was up to one of the adults at the orphange, not only would they have dragged her away, they would have given her a good spanking, too, in the bathroom. Boomer sighed as the worker came to the front and saw to the two poeple actually up at the front of the counter wanting to buy something. Boomer got his coat ready to leave so he wouldn't have to be kicked out, hoping he'll have his jacket for more than 2 minutes this time.

As the worker started pulling tarts into a bag for the couple in front, a girl came in the front, a little older than Boomer. She looked a tad tattered up and was wearing old clothing, but she stilled had a pretty face. Long orange hair and light hazel eyes. She had a hint of mischief and rebellion in her eyes as she walked behind the couple. Bubbles was still at the display licking the glass. Boomer put his head down as he chuckled lightly. It was a good thing he got her out of the orphange befor she turned 7. she was no londer considerd a kid, but a child, and with more strict rules and punishment and not at all as much marriment that went on when you were filed under 'kid.'

The worker was about to deal with Bubbles as the other two left but the girl that was behind them tapped her hand on the counter and waved her hand to guesture, 'me first.'

"Ok." She said as she took out dollars and stuffed stray coins and dollars back in her pocket. "*Combien coûtent ces petits gâteaux là-bas?" she asked in french as if it were her mother tounge. (A/N: Just wanted to let you know, not everything will be in french, just when I feel like it. When I don't feel like writting it in french, it will be italicsized.)

"_They are 2.50, each" _he said in french as if she wouldn't have enough. She pulled out 6.50 and put it on the counter.

"*trois s'il vous plaît" she said with a smile. He took the money with a little attitude and handeed her the cakes after putting them in indivisual boxes.

_"Don't bounce them around to much, or you'll ruin the decore..." _He said as she sturggled to pick up the boxes.

"_Cause that'll be just as easy as a breeze with these boxes." _she said sarcastically. After picking up her boxes, the man turned to Bubbles. Boomer got up again and the man asked Bubbles "_Excuse me, but what are you doing here?" _he asked.

"_Oh, _pardon moi, _but I was just looking." _she said in reply. The girl who bought the three cakes stopped as she reached the door. Boomer noticed, but he wasn't expecting her to do anything but watch it go down, so he got ready to leave.

"_I'm sorry, but you are going to have to leave." _He said as he went around the counter in case she protested. Boomer was ready to go and say, 'sorry for the trouble, we were just leaving.' instead of being kicked out, but the girl who was at the door put her boxes down on the table and ran up to Bubbles as if she were responsible for her.

"_Oh, my goodness! It's my cousin! how's auntie? where is auntie? I'm sorry." _She said now talking to the worker. "_This is my cousin, and I haven't seen her since two days ago, that was when they visited, and I didn't know they were still in town. You want something?" _She said now speaking to Bubbles.

"Oui! Oui! _I want the strawberry tart!" _She said jumping up and down. Boomer walked beside her and the girl.

_"OH! Hello, my other cousin! Do you mind if I buy her a tart?" _She asked.

"_Uh, no, no, it's ok." _Boomer replied as the worker put a strawberry tart in the bag, giving them all dirty looks. 'maybe he shouldn't be working here, he doesn't seem to like it' Boomer thought. When the man handed her the bag he said "_16.50!" _as if that was real price.

"_What! Perposterous!" _She exclaimed making Boomer and Bubbles jump a little. "_I've been looking at this shop for at least two weeks and that strawberry tart is no more than 3.00! so name your price!" _she said crossing her arms. The man played around the cash register for a little before saying "_1.99"_ She put the money on the counter and took the tart handing it to Bubbles as they turned around. "_C'mon cousins! Let's go meet auntie at Champ de mars!"_ She said as she dragged us outside.

Boomer picked up her boxes before they exited the shop.

"_Thanks." _Boomer said as he handed her the boxes.

"Boomer, I'm cold again." Bubbles said finishing her tart. Boomer put his head down. As he started taking off his jacket, the girl said

"If you need a place to stay, follow me!" She said balancing the boxes in her hands.

"You speak english? oh, wow, I could've sworn you only spoke french." Boomer said placing his jacket on his little sister.

"Well. If you want me to show you the way, you have to carry these boxes for me." she said holding them out. "By the way I'm Blossom. and I'm nine. What's your name and how old are you?" she asked filled with curiousity.

"Well, I'm Boomer and I'm-"

"Funny name." She interupted.

"... and I'm 7..." He finshed.

"And I'm Bubbles! And I'm 6!" She said snuggling up to her two coats. Blossom stared at her for a moment before bursting out.

"OH! YOU ARE SO BELLE! _OH THE CUTEST THING!"_ She said snuggled her to her face. Boomer looked around holding the boxes as poeple started to stare.

"Um, can we get moving?" He asked softly. Then she looked at him with wide eyes.

"O My GOSH! You have the cutest voice!" She said snuggling up to him. Boomer blushed as she hugged him and twisted him. Boomer haven't been hugged like that since 2 years ago, before he went to the orphange. Bubbles now had the boxes that Boomer dropped when Blossom attacked him. It hadn't hit the floor, Bubbles caught it before it did.

"Ok, my cute little munchkins! Off to the hideout we go!" She said grabbing Boomer's hand and putting a hand on Bubble's back, since she couldn't hold her hand.

(*)

A person with ruffled black hair, a black gala mask and a black cape over his dirty clothes, snuck throught the streets of Paris as the sounds of Police cars flooded the streets. The figure stopped in front of a store with a painting of a girl with fancied up black hair, green eyes with blue eyeshadow, and light pink lips. The figure couldn't help but stop to look at it after what happened so many years ago.

(_FlashBACK!)_

_A 7 year old girl, with black hair and green eyes sat on a bed with a bored look on her face. Then she was suddenly tackled from the back by a boy with black hair and looked about 8._

_"Ahh!" She screamed out. Then they started wrestling on the floor. After the boy had pinned down the girl and five seconds later, they had bursted out giggling._

_"That was good!" she said after her giggling had died down._

_"Yeah! that was really fun!" He said too. The girl crawled over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. A blush comsumed his face, then she giggled some more. Then a really tall lady came to the door._

_"Shut up! You little unwanted children are so annoying! I would hate it if you were stuck here for the rest of your miserable lives! But you probably will, being all unwanted! GOD! it's 7:00, so go to bed already!" and with that she slammed the door. The girl looked down as tears filled her eyes. The boy wasn't paying attention to her though. He had it with all this and he was running away, tonight._

_~that night~_

_The boy grabbed nothing but the clothes on his back and his best sneakers. He opened the window to a rainy night. It had started raining about 2 minutes ago so the side of the house wasn't too slippery. He made his escape to outside the window when he felt something touch his hand. Fearing it was the caretaker, he slipped his hand away, losing his grip and falling. But then someone caught him. He looked up to see the 7 year old girl holding on to his hand, half hanging out the window, hair soaking wet._

_"Where are you going? don't leave me!" she said with tears in her eyes._

_"I-I'll be back!" he lied as he wiggled his fingers telling her to let go. She hesitated for a moment before letting go, and him landing softly in the mud. He got up and ran away from the orphange, and when he turned around, in the window, he can see the girl looking at the caretaker who came into the room, and a wooden plate in her hand. The boy turned back around with tears running down his face as he ran faster, hoping he wouldn't hear her cries of pain._

_(END FLASH BACK!)_

The sound of thunder in his flashback became sounds of sirens as it came closer. He moved into an ally way that was in between the shop that had the painting and the next one over. He moved through it to finally come up to an abanded bar.

* * *

**HOPED you liked it! and the things they said in french are below and in order.**

How much are those small cakes over there?

Three please!

**and the other three, i think you know, but for all the bimbos out there that dont, its:**

Pardon me

Yes! Yes!

**If you like it, I will erase An Odette Story and do this one, but if you dont, I'll still erase An Odette Story and continue this until SOMEBODY likes it!**

**SO s'il vous plaits...REVIEW! oh and the park and places in this thing won't be used much.**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Remade]**

**OK! A deals a deal so ima earse An Odette Story and conitnue this one. Welp, Ever since two days ago, I've been...wait...I published yesterday? umm...Ok, so ever since yesterday, I"ve been fantasizing what to do for chapter two, and what really helped me was watching 'Spirited away'! It was totally awesome and expired me to do more. **

And for JadeTyga The ppgs and RRbs aren't brothers and sisters, except Boomer and Bubbles, for a chance at love...! most of them are orphans because its based off a book like the summary said called 'The thief lord' and all of them were orphans living together, making a living off of stolen stuff, selling it to a shop owner, the only shop owner who will buy from little kids. and Brick's in this chappie. I'm surprised you didn't say "Where's BUTCH" but I guess its becaused you guessed it was that figure in the beginning and end.

**Anyway its time for:**

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own ppg. **

** Well, enjoy my fantisized chapter two! **

* * *

"So where you coming from?" Blossom asked as they walked to the club place she spoke of, with Boomer now holding the boxes.

"Um, I really rather not talk about it." He said.

"Oh...Well, I ran away from my home. My mother was absolutly HORRID! She did nothing but work me to the bone and bossed me around like I was a slave just because I was the youngest! goodness... Attendez!" she shouted to the trolly as it was about to take off. She grabbed the handle bar of the outside, then helped Bubbles on as the trolly went a little faster. She squeezed bubbles into the crowded car as she helped boomer climb on, taking the boxes slightly from him. They got close together trying to stay on, and when they looked up to each other seeing how close they were, they blushed as they aloud more space in between them, then to see Boomer was saftly on.

They stayed on until Blossom took her leave, jumping off the trolly and squeezing into an ally way directly in front of the place she jumped off. Boomer and Bubbles followed closely, not wanting to get lost in the semi-crowded streets of (A/n: almost said london...^/^) Paris. They got to a rundown bar after exiting the ally way into a closed off space between the backs of two other tall buildings, giving it a 'Do NOT ENTER!' look. Bubbles and Boomer heistitated to follow as she ran up to the place.

"C'mon!" She said stopping before climbing the steps to the bar. They followed as Blossom put her hand on a string that went into the bar, lead in side by a man made hole.

"Now, listen closly, this is the secreat knock, but we dont knock." she said. She pulled it, waited a moment, pulled it three more times then waited another moment before pulling it once more. Then a small hole opend where the tab '16 and older' slate was and a pair of dark brown eyes slit throught the opening.

"Password?" He said.

"Rigga-I don't know! I could never remember the lord's password! Isn't the secret knock enough? Now open the door!" She said. The slate closed and there was clicking inside. Then the door opened and she pushed her way through.

"Well, the lord of theift doesn't think so, and the password isn't that hard to rememeber!" A red headed kid said as Boomer and Bubbles got inside themselves.

"Oh yeah? then what was it?" She asked him with a hand on her hip.

"it was Rigga boola sura-something. Don't ask me trick questions woman!" He yelled at her. He had shaggy red hair that didn't looked combed often enough, a red hat turned backwards over it, with a little hair peeking out the front. His face was a bit dirty and so was his clothing. He had a baggy shirt with sleeves that took half his arm, and shorts that need a belt to hold on himself. He then turned to Boomer and Bubbles with angry eyes.

"And who are they?" He asked.

"They're runaways, like us!" She said.

"Oh yeah? How are you so sure? Didja ask them? How you know they aren't spies!" He continued.

"I...Your not aloud to ask me questions I dont know the answer to! The lord of theift said you couldn't!" She screeched.

"No he didn't!"

"YEAH!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"HEY!" Boomer screamed over them.

"HEY!" Another, ruffer voice screamed from almost no where.

Bubbles and Boomer immediantly hit the floor. Blossom looked up to where the lamps hung. A boy with a black ripped up cape, a mask holding his rugged hair back, and dirty green clothing. He was on one of the lamps with a mad look on his face.

"Lord of thieft! How'd you get in? the doors' locked!" Blossom said surprised.

He jumped down in front of all four of them.

"Hey...I'm the lord of thieft. I know my ways inside everything. Even trouble." He said with a smirk. Then his smirk turned to a frown as he looked at Blossom and Brick. "And I thought I told you two to stop fighting! it's only you guys, so it shouldn't be too much trouble. And Brick, just cause your in charge don't mean you can push around my number one lady." He said tucking blossom under his arm.

"Um, actually, it may be three Brick is looking after." Blossom said untucking her self.

"What? What are you..." he started, but then he saw Bubbles blond hair in the semi-darkness. "Who's that?" He said.

"Who are they." Boomer said taking his sister's hand and going into his line of sight.

"Oh." He said not really wanting to be corrected. Then he turned back to Blossom. "Who are they?"

"This is Boomer." She put her hands on Boomer's shoulder. "Who has the cutest voice known to man." she said.

"Didn't sound so cute a little while ago when he corrected me." He said.

"And this is the cute magnificent Bubbles." she said putting her hands on bubbles shoulder.

"Oh." he sighed. "Why they here?"

"Why _are_ they here." Brick said silently correcting his grammer. Butch looked at him with angry eyes.

"What is this?! Correct Butch day?" He said.

"Butch calm your balls, they are runaways and need a place to stay. We dont have too many people here, so what's the harm 2 more?" Blossom said.

"And they aren't spies?" He asked.

"What's up with everyone asking that question?" Blossom asked.

"Hey, your dealing with the number one criminal in Paris, madem. I think they would send spies to mystrerious places." Butch said picking up Blossom's hand and placing a kiss on it. Blossom blushed as Brick's face turned red with something Boomer couldn't figure out.

"Well!" Butch said swiping his cape over his shoulder. "Since you are aperently our newest memeber's I shall introduce you to all the rules and regulations here." he said. "My name is Butch and I am 12." Boomer's jaw dropped. _This_ was the number one criminal in Paris? and he's 12?

"BUT! You are to adress to me...most of the time.. as The lord of theift. This is Brick, he is my most trusted man, he is 10 and he takes care of the things I steal. Now before I go any further, I am telling you now, If you ARE spies, you will be hunted down and killed before we move to our next place, no matter how cute you little midgets are." He said. Boomer could feel Bubbles squeeze his hand out of scaredness.

"Next, Blossom here is the girl I trust to go shopping and cook since she had such good insperince in it, sorry if I bring up bad memories. And she is also in charge of what Brick cleans with her and the remodeling. Brick has to follow those orders as if they were coming straight for me. I take care of these midgets and they take care of...me." he said putting his arms over the shoulder of both of them.

"Now where'd you come from? If you don't tell us, we can't let you in. And I could tell if your stories are fake. Blossy here tried to make one up not wanting to tell her story." He said waiting with green eyes.

"We, well, we came from an orphange from italy and took train after trucks to get here, where no body will think we could have made it to. That place was horrorable, and we couldn't stay any longer. Well, it was horrorable for me, but Bubbles would have been treated the same way by the time she turned seven." Boomer said. Butch looked at him with sorta wide eyes. Boomer didn't think he beleieved him for a second. After Butch regained himself, or what ever, he turned around and said. "Ok, your in."

Then he turned to Brick, his back to Boomer and Bubbles. "And I got some deliveries that needs to be filed."

* * *

**ok, so i couldn't do what I wanted to do in this chapter, it turned out longer than I fantisized.**

**But thanks for all the poeple that reviewed, and I'd like it if you did it again. THANKSS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Remade]**

**Ok, yay! I'm continuing! And I know you guys were waiting patiently and I'm glad PggRulz123 is enjoying The Theif Lord, the book- the book this stroy is based on- and i hope I make a good chapter again.**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own PPGs**

* * *

Boomer looked at him like he was crazy.

"Deliveries?" Boomer asked as Butch threw Brick a bulgy bag.

"Yea... I'm not called the lord of theift for nothing." Butch said whilst fishing something out his pocket.

"You stole those things in there?" Boomer asked surprised. Butch threw him a newspaper, it was written in french, but he could still read it:

_This mysterious man have made a complete robbery once again. this time targeting someone's mansion and stealing priceless airloons (**A/N: **sorry..yeah, didn't know how to spell that.) and valuable gold made items. This man, if not stopped, could be one of paris's most criminal crimals!_

Boomer gave the newspaper to Bubbles as he ran over to Brick to see what Butch stole. There was a medal made from gold, embrodied with silver metaled before being put on. There was a pair of glasses that was covered in rubies and gems, and then there were just gems themselves. There were lots of other riches that Boomer couldn't wrap his head around.

"Wow! what're you going to do with all that?" He asked.

"Sell it! Of course! You know how much trouble we would be in if we were caugh paying for stuff with the things that were just stolen?" Blossom said.

"Well, how you are suppose to sell it, if they know that it is stolen stuff?" Bubbles asked.

"Simple. We sell it to our main man, Jauq." Brick said. "right, Butch?" Brick said turning to him, but he wasn't there.

"Where'd he go?" Boomer asked.

"Who knows. He leaves and comes randomly. Sometimes he doesn't even come for days on end." Blossom said.

"where does he sweep?" Bubbles said, accidently missaying "Sleep."

"Aw!" Blossom said, sliding cross the floor on her knees towards bubbles, landing perfectly in front of her. Once she was in front of her she took hold of her cheeks. "Brick! You can't say she isn't the cutest!"

"Yea...I can." Brick mummbled.

"No you can't! She is the cutest thing in paris!"

"Yea, I can! Butterflies are cuter than her!"

"No! Butterflies shrivel in her cuteness!"

"See what you do "Cute girl?" You make Butterflies die! According to Blossom her anyways!" Brick said to Bubbles.

"NAW AW!" Blossom screeched. "I mean, they don't look pretty when she's around."

"Sure, I'm pretty sure you saw it for yourself."

"You are so-"

"Can you answer my question PLEASE? I promise not to missay anything again, if this is going to happen." Bubbles said.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. Um, we dont really knows where he sleeps." Blossom said. Brick mummbled something but none of us could really hear.

"Hey, Boomer, you wanna come and see what we do to sell stuff, and who's Jauq? You know, he has to meet the new members just in case your the only person who can do it for some reason." Brick asked. Boomer was surprised Brick asked _him._

_"_uh, s-sure." Boomer said.

"I WANNA GO TO!" Bubbles yelled.

"Ok, princess. You can come." Brick said with a smile.

"Yay!" Bubbles said jumping up to Brick and hugging him.

"Let's go!" Brick said, Boomer took Bubbles hands and they followed Brick out.

(*)

Gold eyes scanned a newspaper artical. A fenimin voice began to speak.

"They still haven't caugh this man?" She asked.

"No." A more muscular voice said.

"Hmm." the voice hummed. "I think it's time I met this...Lord of Thieft."

(*)

They got to a shop with expensivse things displayed at the window. When they walked upto the bulding, they saw the shop was pretty big, more than small shop, but not exatly medium. They got inside and the place smelled of smoke. Boomer took the collar of Bubbles jacket and stuck it to her nose so she wouldn't inhale the sickly smoke. They got up to the counter, and Bubbles couldn't reach over, so Boomer picked her up into his arms to help her look ontop.

"Ay!" Brick yelled, tapping the wall and looking at a moose head...thing...(PLEASE! Don't judge).

"_Alright, alright! Stop your banging_!" a voice came from the back door. A man with slicked back brown hair, and stubs on his face. He was slightly chubby, but tall and he was smoking a cigar.

"_Whadoya want? I'm busy!" _He said, blowing smoke out his mouth as he spoke. Bubbles shook her head as some smoke reached her face. She climbed up on the counter, crawled over an d took the corner of her jacket. She took her fingers under the coat and pinched the cigar out. As soon as she did that, Boomer snapped her back.

"_YOU LITTLE- "_ His eyes darted over a little to the left. "Brick!_ What doya have_?" He asked as soon as he saw Brick. Brick put down the bag Butch gave him earlier.

"_OOH!" _He looked through the bag. He looked up at Brick after looking through the bag throroughly."_Eh, 1,000$? For all?" _He asked.

"_Sure_." Brick said. Boomer couldn't believe it.

"WHAT? what are you talking about? _Just one of these things are worth more than 1000, and your giving all of it to him for just that much_?" Boomer asked.

"_Hey, kid, shut up." _The guy said.

"_Really?" _Brick asked. He looked at the whole bag_._

_"Oh yeah? Then what do you say the whole bag would cost, hey smart guy_?" Jauq asked Boomer.

"_Uh...50,000_?" He said.

"_WHAT! Your proposterous_!" He exclaimed.

"Je suis désolé!" Boomer said, frightened, slightly hiding behind Brick.

"Fine ... nous quitterons, alors." Brick said with a rock face. He started picking up the things that were on the counter and collecting them into the bag. The guys watched him skeptically.

"Boomer! On venir!" Brick said, turning around.

"OK! WAIT!" The guy shouted. Bubbles and Boomer turned back to him startled, but Brick still held his expression of nothing.

_"I won't sell for 50,000, but how does 10,000 sound_?" He said.

"Thrity mille" Brick bargained.

"_Fine! just gimme the bag_." He said. They handed him the bag. He went to the backdoor he came from and stopped.

"_Wait here and don't touch anything." _He said before entering the backroom. They waited while Bubbles looked around. Bubbles easily got bored and asked Boomer to do patty cakes.

"Sure." Boomer said with a smile. While Bubbles went for a good place to sit, Brick tapped him on the shoulder.

"Patty cakes?"

"Yeah, she wants to play patty cakes, I'm gonna play with her." Boomer said.

"BOOM! Over here!" Bubbles said after finding a relativly clean corner and sat down. Boomer went over to her and sat down, when they were about to start, Jauq came out. Boomer jumped to his feet and a small hint of red hit his cheek.

"What happened, Boom? Weren't you going to play patty cakes with your little sister?" Brick teased.

"Not in front of the guy!" Boomer whispered to Brick. Brick chorkled.

"Here." The guy said giving him a bag. Brick looked inside.

"C'mon Boomer." Brick said.

"Wait!" Boomer said reaching out to touch Brick's shoulder.

"What?" Brick said a little irritated.

"Let me see a Euro." Boomer said fishing something out of his jacket pocket. Brick took out a euro from the bag.

"_What are you trying to pull kid?" _The man said looking sorta nervous.

"I just wanna see someting." Boomer said taking out another euro from his jacket. He held the euro Brick gave him and the other euro next to each other. He skanned it closely with squinted eyes.

"Its...fake." Boomer said finally. Jauq had a worried look for half of a second before hiding it again.

"_WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! Of cousre it's real!"_ Jauq shouted in dissmay.

"How do ya know Boom?" Brick asked standing next to him, looking at the two European currency. "They look excatly the same."

"Excatly! This is fake money from the orphange once recieved. The man said he was giving money to them, for the cause of our children, But it was really because the police was on his tail for making conterfiet-money. And this is it." Boomer said. Brick glared at the man.

"_I can't afford to give you 30,000!" _He said holding the bag close to his chest.

"Really? Cause you can sure afford to charge poeple that much!" He said pointing to one of his products, selling for 40,000$. Jauq puffed up his chest and cheeks then he suddenly turned back to his door and closed it in a haste. They ran after him and busted open the door before he could close it. Then Bubbles started running around the room flipping all the pictures and portraits onto the floor as Brick tried to ask Jauq questions about where the real money is. They all stopped and stared at her, while Jauq kept a worried expression on his face.

"Bubbles, what are you doing?" Brick asked.

"I'm doing the movies!" She said going to the last portrait.

"_Get here away from there!" _Jauq said as she tried to flip it but it wouldn't budge.

"_Found it!"_ She said, as she moved it sideways like a door, to revel a safe.

"Good job Bubbles!" Boomer said.

"Now whats the code?" Brick said menecingly.

"_what? me don't speak english!" _He said.

_"What's the CODE!" _Brick said geting impatient.

_"Ok, fine, you keep insisting, so it...er..."_

_"Don't play games with me Jauq! I could easily get the Lord of theft here to steal it from you!"_

_"OH! Fine! Is three, eight, three." _Jauq said. Bubbles put it in and pushed.

"It didn't work." She said.

"Bubbles, pull it." Boomer siad. Bubbles blinked before turning back to the safe, and pulled it, and it opened.

"OOOOOOOOOh." She said. The kids left with their real money.

"_YEAH! Whatever! I didn't need that money anyways!" _He yelled after them, and he closed the shop doors with a bang. 30 minute after they left, A girl came in wearing a stripped shirt of shiny gold and white, and a ruffle skirt that went down to her thighs. She also wore a small black, scarf around her neck, and she had eyes of gold. she had tall black boots that went just above her knees.

"_Do you know the Lord of thieft_?" Her soft pink lips said.

"_Uh, no! I only know his minions!" _He said stuttering and flying to his feet from his seat. Everyone knew her, she was not a force to be triffled with.

"ok, alors vous envoyer un message?"

* * *

**YEAY! I'm done with the chapter! Ok! In order, translations:**

**I'm Sorry!**

**Fine, we're leaving.**

**Boomer, Come on!**

**Thirty thousand**

**Than can you send a message?**

**YEA!**

**And if i missed anything, please, go to google, to translator, and type it in, or copy and paste.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Remade]**

**Yuppidy-yup-yup! Betcha missed me! =3, but seriously, sorry I didn't update fast enough and I'd like to thank you for your reviews! I dont think I'll do any french in this chapter...feeling lazy... and I might not have to. so...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these people! except...jauq...is that how ya spell it? I forget.**

* * *

"You should have seen him! Jauq totally was about to give us fake money, but then Boomer totally saw it was fake! and then Bubbles! Bubbles found the safe and we came home with the money. I don't think I would have got nearly as much as Boomer told him to give us." Brick told Blossom when they got home.

"It was nothing, If I was there by myself, I would have just took the 1,000 anyways because he scared me, if it wasn't for you and standing up to him, we would have come home with a thousand anyways." Boomer said.

"I think I was a good girl!" Bubbles said as she sat on Blossom's lap.

"Yes, you were." Blossom said.

"well, now I know who to send for Jauq." Butch said coming from nowhere again.

"What about me!" Brick said.

"I'll send both of you, you wanna know why? Cause Boomer can pick out what should be the price and you can stick it to him until we get that price." Butch said.

"Oh, and guys, I got a job only selected few will go with me to do!" He said.

"A Robbery! Me Me!" Blossom and Brick said at the same time. Brick pushed Blossom down.

"Pick me! I'm better than any _girl._" He said. Blossom tripped him then stood up.

"NO! You'll need someone better than a sexist, obnoxious BOY who doesn't even know how to count to 30!" She said.

"I know how to count to 30!" He protested standing back up again. "1,2 skip a few, 3,4, count some more, go to gorgia, back to florida, 100! Opps, I mean 30!" Blossom put her hands to the side pointing to Brick with an irritated lok on her face as if to prove something.

"I...pick...-" There was banging on the door. Everyone started panicking while flailing around. Brick went up to Butch and whispered "NO bodies suppose to know where here!"

"Well, they will if they smell your breath, its knocking! Egh, when was that last time you brushed your teeth?"

"Can we talk about Brick's horrible hygyne after we do something about the door!" Blossom said.

"They didn't do the secret knock, is it someone you know?" Bubbles said nudging at Butch's pants. He growled slightly. He fixed his hair a bit and went up to the door. He straightened his shirt and open the slanted door of the old place. A girl with Black hair, peircing green eyes. hour glass figure, and tan skin was standing there. She was wearing a striped shirt, and a black skirt wth a scarf to block out the cold wheather. She seemed kind of startled when he opened the door as if she half expected him not to open.

Butch just looked at her with a jaw dropped.

"I- you-... Buttercup?" He mumbled.

(*)

There was silence for a good while.

(gonna go cartoon on you gyus!)

Buttercup took out a bat and whacked him on the side of the head. He flew back from the hit and bumped into Brick who caught him. A vein popped on her head.

"Hello Butch." she said with an evil smile. She tried to take another whack but they moved out the way, jumping up and running.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" They screamed.

"Hey! Cool your jets sister! who do you think you are just waltzing in here and-" Blossom tried to interfere.

"MOVE!" She yelled completely outraged. "YOU LEFT ME BUTCH!" She said with fire in her eyes. She started whacking around for him as he scurried from place to place.

"AAHH! I'M SORRY! AAAH! I'M SOOSOORRRRYYYY!" He yelled out as she tried to hit him.

"YOU LEFT ME IN THAT HORRID ORPHINAGE WITH THAT DEMON "NUN" AND YOU SAID YOU come back for me!" She said starting to break up. She finally got a hit on him but it wasn't to hard, it just made him fall on the floor. She collapsed infront of him still lightly hitting him on the head. She now had streams going down her face.

"You l-left me...you said you'd come back for me... I took the pain for you cause I thought you were coimg b-back..." She sobbed. Everyone watched from a distance. He sat, with his legs loosely crossed over each other. He just sat there letting her rap on his head. (rap:Tap on) He grabbed the bat as it came down again for another hit and took the bat from her, then placed it on the floor. He moved his fingures to let evryone know, leave.

He hugged her and she cried in his chest.

"I'm sorry. I knew you wouldn't let me leave if you knew I wasn't coming back. And if you came, they would have been able to find us faster." Butch explained as she listened. More silence.

"So...did you get adopted?" He asked.

"No. I ran away 3 months after you did. she made me go throught more tourture since she didn't get tired beating both of us. I ran away to france where I stayed at places that I convinced to provide a weary traveler, but no more than 3 weeks. I paid them with the fake money, I stole from the orphanage, for feeding and housing me, and I always used faked names so they couldn't find me. And no way any pictures were taken. I livedlike that for four years trying to find you and survive at the same time." She said starting to break up again.

"Its ok, you're here now. You won't have any of those problems anymore. You've probably already heard of the lord of theift right?" He said picking her up.

"Yeah..." she said with a smile on her face.

"Well, your looking at him! I provide the things, a certain person provides the money and my peeps provide the food and things. It's safe here. You can still keep a secret like a locked safe behind a steel door in a museum, right?"

"The same way you can be as slippery as an eel in oil covered in grase." She siad as they locked pinkies.

"Is godzilla done with her rampage?" Brick asked as they all came from the other room.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" They both yelled chasing him with bats.

(*)

The rest of the day Butch hanged out with Buttercup, telling her things and showing her ropes. The next day, Butch and Buttercup totally disappearded.

"I don't get it, a _girl _comes here and starts "hitting on butch" litterally, and suddenly, she's his right hand man woman!" Brick complained to Boomer.

"Well, technically, she was already his right hand man. They were in the orphanage together."Boomer said.

(With Bubble and Blossom)

"Well, that still doesn't give him the right to start drooling on her!" Blossom complained to Bubbles.

"It's ok, he still loves you, or eles he would have kicked you out already." Bubbles comforted.

(Brick and Boomer!)

"Might all well." Brick said.

"I'm sure he's goning to come here any moment and say that you and him are going on a solo mission."Boomer siad.

(Girls :D)

"Really?" Blossom asked.

"Yep!" Bubbles and boomer said at the same time. (It was two different places at one time, hope ya know.)

Butch came down on a rope from the roof with Buttercup in his arms. "Ok guys, I kow the people coming!" He said putting her down.

"Who!" They said getting up from their previous seats.

"Brick..."

"YES!" He said jumping up. "Ok, lets go!" He said ready to drag Butch away.

"W-w-wait!" He said."Blossom..."

"YIPPEE!" She said.

"And Buttercup!"

"WHAT!" Brick and Blossom yelled at the same time.

"Yeah yeah, dont cheer all at the same time now."She said sarcastically.

"Don't worry babe, they're just jealous." He said.

"BABE?" Buttercup, Brick, and Blossom said at the same time.

"Where'd that come from, this babe?" She asked with hands on hips.

"Calm down, calm down, just playing with you babe-er-b-cup." He said catching her look.

"So your just leaving us here by ourselves? no babysitter?"Bubbles asked.

"You guys were by yourselves coming here weren't cha?" He asked.

"Your fine."Blossom said. "It would be just like old times but with more supplies,like shelter, food, and entertainment."

"It's ok, Bubbles, I'll take care of you." Boomer said grabbing her hand.

(*later that day*)

"Ok guys, lets go," he said with cape on and other dark clothing to camafloge himself in the dark. Buttercup had belly show black top, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. Brick still had his hat on and black fingerless gloves and wore black clothing like buttercup, along with Blossom, but since her hair was more noticable in the dark, it was in a pony tail with a freakishly large black bow.

"bye, guys." Boomer said as they left.

* * *

**YAY! Yea, i tried to make this longer than my other chapters, and sorry im not updating alot, but im not like those people who have no life outside the computer...no offence to those people who have no life outside the computer. PLEASE! COMMENT! NEED YOUR SOULS! **


	5. Chapter 5

**[Remade]**

**T_|**

**ok guys, I know I dont update much but like iI have four chapters and like 12 reviews, totally cool with that, now if you guys stay faithful and three reviews per chapter, that be totally awesome. again, if you dont, dont care cause im doing this for me! no more stories for you guys! Explaination: when you guys dont review I dont give up. But I love ideas, cause every mind works differently.**

**Ok guys, enought stalling, on with the story!**

* * *

They sneaked past a guard as they inching left against the outer wall. Butch boosted the girls up into an opened window before he boosted Brick up who helped him up.

"Lets go." Butch said after closing the window behind him soundlessly. They all started down the stairs that was in front of the window they came into.

"Hey, if you dont mind me asking, what are we stealing?" Brick asked scooting up to Butch. He held a hand up to his mouth as they heard footsteps a floor higher. They all paused. After it had past, they continued moving and smirked. Then, he barly noticed it in the dark, but Brick saw Buttercup smirk to.

"She knows!?" He whispered loudly. He was indignant he told her instead of his of his trusted "bro."

"Shhhhhh!" Butch and buttercup shushed him as they continued moving.

"I'm not sure you noticed yet, but we are in a ware house that is heavily guared." Butch whispered. They jumped down a stair railing, turned the corner to a supply closet looking room.

"What the heck? But on the map of this place the necklace should have bee-" Buttercup started.

"Hey, who's in here?" They heard a voice from out side say.

"alpha formation 2." Buth whispered. Brick and Blossom ran to the nearest closet and went inside, leaving the door slightly open. Butch grabbed buttercup and held on to a wire on the roof that was hanging down and climbed it. Then they moved across the wood beam to across the room and fell down behind some boxes. Butch pressed her against the wall and pressed himself against her and shifted his cape to make his black cape blend them in the darkness. Buttercup started blushing at the closeness.

The men started flashing the flashlight around the room after coming in. He flashed it near the closet Brick and blossom was in and moved on. Brick released his breath he was holding but didn't hear blossom release her breath.

"Blossom, you can breath now." He whispered.

"B-b-but..."

"what?"

"Spider."

"Where?"

"On my hand." He took out his mini flashlight and shined it to her face and saw it was paling up since she had yet to relive her breath. Then he shined it at her hand and saw a triancuhla. she gave a small, "ah!" before Brick swipted it off her hand, and went into the position Butch had with Buttercup, against the back wall; she started blushing too.

The guard came back started to shine it more inward the closet. Butch noticed they were in a bit of trouble and pushed a box over to avert attention.

"Move, move, move." He whispered to Buttercup, herding her to a small hole in the wall. She slipped through but Butch got a little stuck, since he was bigger. The flashes of light were tauntingly coming closer to his area. She helped him through just before the guard shined the flashlight where they were not a second ago.

=With Brick and Blossom=

They were having a whisper conversation waiting for Butch to come get them after the guard left.

"Just tell me Brick!" She said, obvioulsy indicating a previous conversation.

"It's just..."

"What?"

"I dont know how to say things until it too late."

"Well, whenever you see the time to do it, you should go for it. Opprituny only knocks once, but failure keeps on knocking til you open the door." She said. "Ok?"

"Ok." He said. He took a deep breath. Then he lunged forward and placed his lips on hers. She was really surpised at first but soon, she feels a warm fuzzy feeling spread over her and she melts into his arms and kisses back. Then light floods their closed eyelids. They look up to a smirking Butch and Buttercup.

"Looks like we found ourselves love birds, BC." He sad. They both turned deep shades of red.

"But before we all go skipping into the sun set, we still gotta find this necklace." Buttercup said.

"What necklace?" Blossom asked. Buttercup took out a picture of a necklace with a beautiful ruby center, and gold thick chain with little ruby flowers embroidering the sides on the chain.

"Wow! Beautiful." She said. Brick blushed at the thought of giving her that to ask her to be his girlfriend.

"We have to go for it another time. They are putting up the guards because of suspicion." Butch said.

"Fine." Buttercup groaned. They made their way out and when they got a couple streets away from the ware house, a fancy guy came up to them.

"Are you The head of this group?" He asked Butch.

"Yes..." He said suspicously.

"Here." He gave a peice of folded paper, tied with a gold string, binded together with a seal that had the initaials: _**P.L.M. **_Then he left.

"Let's get home to read this." Butch said, flipping it over and over, as they made the rest of the way home.

* * *

**Canzie: WHOOO! I did it! I finally finished this story, well.. this chapter.**

**Boomer: Congrats.**

**Canzie: *sniff* thank you. I can't believe I finally have this up after so long, sorry if you guys dont like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**[Remade]**

**Ok guys, in the last chapter, we followed Butch and his crew go to try and steal the necklace (I re-read that by the way and BOY! did I make HUGE mistakes, but thats ok, I'm making it up to you by remaking all these chapters.)**

**Ok as I was saying. So that was last chapter, this chapter is with Bubbles and Boomer at the hideout, after they left. Do not own ppg and HERE YA GOOO!**

* * *

Bubbles was playing patty cake with Boomer again. The guys have been gone for about 10 min, and they were already getting bored. Then they heard voices outside this abanded bar hideout.

"_I tell you man, if all the rumors are true, the lord of theift lives here_!"

"_Are you sure? no one been here since this stupid bar got run down_."

"_Which is why he would be here_!"

"Boomer! Who's that?" Bubbles asked with a scared glint in her eyes.

"I dont know bubbs, lets go." He grabbed her hands and climbed up a ladder that was on the side, to the second floor of the bar. The part of the bar where you eat with a view of the whole bar. Two people they didn't know walked inside through the crooked old door. One was a tall man and the other had a balding spot.

"_Ok, now we look everywhere for his gold and make it out here before he comes back_." The one with the least hair said.

"_I dont know about this charlie_." The taller one said.

"_Relax, Danny_." Charlie said.

"Buubles, stay here." Boomer whispered as he manuevered through the scattered tables on the balcony. He took one of butch's stolen goods: a gold chain, and a rake and made his way down to the main floor by a spiral stairs on the other side of the second floor. He went to boxes behind the guys and put the rake in front of the cluster of boxes, then put the good on top of a box. then he hid behind one of the colums.

"_Ah! I found one_!" Charlie said. He moved towards it.

"_Wait! That wasn't there before_-" Before Danny could finish, Charlie stepped on the hidden rake and hit himself and fell backwards. While he was getting himself togerther, Boomer grabbed the goods and slipped back behind the colum.

"_Let's just get out of here_." Danny said.

"_No, no. it was just one misplaced object. alls we gots to do is go around the rake and_-" he turned around and saw the good was gone.

"_Where, where'd it go_?" Charlie exclaimed.

"_Maybe you wanted to get the stolen stuff so much, you just imagined it._" Danny said.

"_No...no, cause you saw it to_." He said looking around suspiciously.

"_Yea..." _Danny said. Then a dangaling light from the roof fell on Danny's head. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!" He yelled and looked up, but he couldn't see anything, even if the lights were dimmed.

"_What the hell_?" He exclaimed.

"_Remeber, you said it yourself, this place is rundown, so of course lights will be falling this way and that. That's probably how the lord of theift practices excaping falling nets and traps."_

"_Ri-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ight_." Danny said. Boomer looked up from his hiding spot, and saw bubbles above the beams, and she had sissors in her hands. Boomer smiled up at her. He sneaked back up to the balcony as she came down from the beam. They nodded at each other. (I'm jumping from scene to scene now!)

Boomer took a shovel, put some roof plaster on it, and pulled it back as much as he could. Then aimed at the guys and RELEASED! and it hit them dead on, as he hid and bubbles and boomer shared silent giggles.~

Bubbles went to the cellar, where the bar had extra beer (by this time, way expired) and while the guys were somewhere else,she cut a hole from the bottom and Boomer took some newspaper and put it over the hole from above. They hid away, as Danny fell through it. They fist bumped each other in thier hiding spot~

They loosened the stools, at the bar counter, while the guys were up at the balcony. when they came down, and sat down, they fell to the floor.

"_Maybe we should just go home Charlie, we didn't find any gold or goods, the bar hates us, and I think a screw from this stool is in my bladder_." He said leaning on another chair. It groaned a little before falling again.

"OOW!"

"_Well, fine danny, maybe we can_..." He was about to say go home, but he saw Boomer peeking from behind the coloum. Boomer's eyes widened in surprise, before hiding back behind the colum. He tried to run back up to the balcony as bubbles tried to motion him foward with her make believe force, but Charlie, fastly walking, took long strides twards him and caught him.

"_Well, well, wellie, well ,well. Look what we got here, Danny_." he said as Danny joined him. "This is the fool who's been getting a laugh out of making us look like fools! when he's the FOOL!" He yelled spitting in his face. Boomer wiped it away, disguested. Boomer looked twards Bubbles who looked like she was going to jump in, but he stiffly shook his head no, and turned his attention back to Charlie so that he wouldn't follow his gaze, and find her also.

"How old are ya, kid?" Charlie asked. Boomer gulped.

"seven." He said in a small voice.

"Oh, and where are your parents kid?"

"I... I dont have any."

"OOOOOOOHHHHhhh, ahahahaHA! This is going to be fun cause no one's going to miss you, right? _What should we do with this one, danny_?"

"_We should put him on the stool_!" He said, thinking it was the greatest idea ever. Charlie looked at him with a bored expression.

"_No BOZO! I-I knoow! _You know your way around here, since you pulled so many pranks on us. So show us where the Lord of theift keeps his stuff." Boomer gulped again. but he gathered up all his courage.

"AND IF I d-don't..." He said strongly at first, but faltered under his gaze. This was why he couldn't go to Jauq by himself.

"We decapicate you!" Danny said. Charlie didn't say anything, but even if he didn't show them where the stuff was, he wouldn't do that to the kid. Boomer was practicaly shaking in his skin. Then he heard the voices he SOOOO wanted to hear.

"Brick and Blossom sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes-"

"SHUT UP!"

"w_hat are those voices? why are little kids wandering so close here?" _Charlie asked. Butch came in and stopped in his tracks as the others came and followed suit. He quickly took off his mask, hid the letter and stuffed it in Brick's hands.

"Uh... _What are you doing here?"_ He asked.

_"We, uh, we're looking for the Lord of theift_." Charlie said nervously. If these were the boy's friends, they couldn't take all these kids on.

"Uh, he... you got the wrong adress- oh freak it, Brick LOCK DOWN!" Butch ordered, swifly moving towards the two as they let go of Boomer. He ran into Blossoms waiting arms. Brick went around the place, so quickly, you would have thought he flew, as he locked all the exits. Charlie and Danny back up inched by inch, unsure what tnhe boy was thinking on doing. Butch jumped up and kicked Charlie in the face, when Butch landed he drop kicked Danny and took out his knife. By now Blossom got Boomer and Bubbles away to the back room, and the only thing they heard in the other room was a metalic swish and two quick gasp.

* * *

**Whoo! how's that for chapter 6 ;D**

**This...This is chapter six right? Ok...**

**Compared to if you guys read and leave vrs if you guys dont read at all, there is no difference! I need your reviews! So thx for reading.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU...BOOMER'S HAPPINESS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**[Remade]**

**_Who's excited! I know I am! ok, I just wanna say that I forgot what was going to be in the letter, I practically forgot the whole plot. _**

* * *

The next day, after cleaning up certain messes, Butch called everyone to the biggest room in the bar. He had told Boomer and Bubble about the letter that was given to them the night before. Blossom picked Bubbles up and placed her on her lap, nuzzling her neck. Boomer sat next to her and Brick and Buttercup sat on either side of Butch.

"Ok, I'm going to read the letter now. Everyone, here goes..."

_"Dear Lord of Thieft,_

_I know you are the best at what you do, hence the title. So I want you to steal something for me. There is this artifact in the museum. It is told that it could catch a rainbow, but if you open it, the power and beauty would kill you. And I want it. It looks like a stone vase with 7 gems studed around, all colors of the rainbow._

_Now, being a powerful girl, there is another thing I need you to do, find a rainbow. Then catch it and bring it to me. That's all I'm asking. If that's too much, then decline, but then everyone will know you can't even steal a cup! How? I sended a letter to the museum saying: _

**_Tonight, I am stealing the _Rainbow Case_ tonight, and there is nothing you can do about it._**

**_~Signed The Lord of Thieft._**

_So if you don't steal the vase, no one will believe your the great Lord of Thieft. Good luck._

_~Princess Latif Morebucks."_

Everyone stayed quiet and waited for Butch to say something.

"Well, looks like we've got no choice." He sighed. "Another stealing tonight." He put his hands on his hips, positioning the envelope upside down. A small card came out from the envelope, folded up. He picked it up and un-folded the card and the necklace they were after came out.

"Oh!" Buttercup said, swooping down and grabbing it. Butch looked at the note.

_"P.S. I've got you this thing so you have no reason to refuse, i.e. "But I'm already after this..." So, hop to it!"_ He read aloud_._

"This princess girl..." Butch mumbled, folding the card back up again.

"OH! Bubbles, I made you something!" Blossom said, taking the girl off her lap. She ran to the room and came back out with an outfit.

It was a blue shirt with black short sleeves, a jean skirt and stockings, and one fingerless black glove.

"OH! cool!" Bubbles said.

"Uh, are you sure she should be wearing that?" Boomer said.

"It's fine, you guys are thiefs now, you need something comfortable to wear, I'm making your outfit to." Blossom said.

"Oh, well... ok." Boomer said. Bubbles left to try it on.

"Well, We got something to do tommorrow! And everyone's invited." butch said, sticking his mask on and was ready to disapper like normally.

"Yay!" They all cheered. And he left.

* * *

sorry it's short but the next chapter will be longer with all the action. and some surprises to!


	8. Chapter 8

**[Remade]**

**Hi gu- AW SNAP!**

***hide behind fort as many wepons fly by and a sink***

**Ok! ok! I'm sorry! I'm late, And I shouldn't have made you wait but it's hard with school life, chores and siblings sharing one computer. so PLEASE! give me a break.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own PPG or The theif lord. **

* * *

Boomer tugged at the pants Blossom had made for him. His complete outfit was a white shirt with a black jacket, and shin-low black pants with black sneakers.

"_To be sneaky, we need to be as black as the night around us! Don't worry, we'll dye that shiny blond hair of yours and bubbles to match!" _Blossom had said.

"Are you guys ready yet?" Buttercup snapped into the room.

"Uh, yeah, we just-" Blossom said.

"WELL HURRY UP ALREADY!" She yelled.

"Ok." Blossom said grabbing the last of the things of what might be a 2 day trip. She felt something tugging at her leg and saw Bubbles in her little theiving outfit.

"Blossom, why do you take that from her? You never take it from Brick." She asked.

"Oh, cause, you see.. Well, you're too young to understand _yet _but there is the time of the month when a girl is... well,-"

"Come on!" Buttercup roared again.

"You heard the girl! I'm tired of all this screaming!" Butch said from a farther distance.

"SHUT UP BUTCH!" She yelled in what looked like a random direction.

"Let's get going already!" Brick snapped from a directon somewhere towards the door.

"YOUR ALL DRIVING ME NUTS!" Buttercup yelled.

They traveled down the streets of Paris and found the location of the museum Princess had instructed them too. When they reached the mesuem, it looked like weeds had taken over the place. Vines the width of cars wrapped around the place, weaving in and out of windows and holes in the walls.

"You sure this is the place? It doesn't look anywhere near like a place a priceless object would be." Blossom asked Butch.

"Yea, but apparently, when they clreared out the place for shut down-and-demolish, some wierd things started happening. They didn't get to finish clearing everything out and they didn't dare try to go back." Butch said.

"What kinda museum is it?" Boomer asked.

"Um..." He read the brochure for the place, which he recieved at his doorstep that mourning sent by the asker. "A museum that collected...magical items? That's crazy." Butch concluded.

"Not really." Buttercup said to him, bringing out the neckace that had been brought with the letter and shaking it around in a show mannor.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Brick asked.

"Nothing." Butch said sternly to him.

"Let's go already!" Bubbles said impatiently. She bounced throught the bushes towards the musuem.

"Bubbles!" Boomer yelled after her, following her steps. The rest followed.

-_inside_-

They jumped over a huge vine and continued on, looking for what princess wanted. Blossom, while looking around, saw a beautiful pink necklace with a gold finish in a case, just a few feet away.

"Oooh!" She said crawling over vine and ducking underneath a few, finding her way to the case. She broke the glass.

"WHAT? Blossom are you crazy?" Butch whispered loudly, and waited for alarms and rushes of bundles of guards swooping in, pinning everyone down as they struggled helplessly. But it didn't come.

"I guess this place lost it's security." Blossom said, picking up the necklace, not really caring about anything eles, seeming entranced. She put it around her neck and it seemed all the vegitations shuffled a little bit.

"What was that?" Brick asked, bringing Blossom closer to him. Everyone stood stock still for a few seconds, looking out for anything else.

"I don't know, lets keep going." Butch said after a few moments, and they kept moving. They passed a cement form of a beast with two green gem eyes, and when all the kids had passed, it turned it's head, looking at them.

After jumping a few more giant plants and beautiful artwork, they came to a box in a case that seemed to have a spotlight on it, the moonlight slipping through cracks in the ceiling.

"There it is..." Butch mummbled. He went to reach for it when some cement crumbles fell from above and fell onto his arm. "What the?" He asked looking up. He saw nothing but darkness looking towards the roof, when the cement beast they passed on the way jumped down and roared at them, landing in front of the case. It pushed Butch against the wall, and he gasped out before he passed out. Everyone screamed and scrambled to take cover. Boomer grabbed Bubbles and ran to get cover with her, Buttercup raced for Butch to try to get him to safety. Brick was scrambling for safety too, when he remembered.

"What a mintue... Blossom!" He said looking around. He spotted her running for cover too, but then she tripped on an overgrown vine in her way. She gasped out, and looked over her shoulder fearfully. the beast spotted her and pounced in her direction.

"AAAHH!" She screamed. Her necklace glowed, and smaller vines came from all around and held the beast in suspension, just above her head as she covered herself. It growled at her as it was just helplessly a few inches away. It seemed all the world was frozen as all peaked out their hiding spot to see why it was so quiet. Blossom looked up and saw it just above her. She yelped and covered herself again, but uncover her self as she realized it wasn't moving. She scurried backwards and stood up, as she looked at the scene of what happened.

"How'd you do that?" Bubbles said walking up next to Blossom then scurrying to hide behind her.

"I- I don't know." Her face lit with alarm. "Where's Brick?" She exclaimed. Then she heard a yelp of a boy before plants shuffled and pushed Brick out of his hiding spot.

"Brick!" Blossom said, running over to him and going down to her knees to hug him.

"Blossom are you.. controling the plants?" He asked.

"I...I don't know." she said, looking down at herself. Buttercup came from out of the blue and snatched the pink necklace off Blossom's neck.

"I guess we know how this place got trashed and closed. _I__diots _didn't know how to keep their hands to themselves." Buttercup hissed at Blossom. Her lips quivered and she ran off into the darkness of the museum.

"Blossom!" Brick yelled after her. He whipped around on the brunette. "Buttercup! why did you yell at her like that! This is a MAGIC museum! Who knows what'll kill her and what won't!" Brick yelled at the 12 year old girl.

"Well, she shouldn't have ran off." Buttercup said cooly and gave a teethy grin. Boomer came closer to the scene, away from his previous hiding spot. Buttercup stopped smiling.

"Wait, where's Butch?" She asked frantically, realizing she had left him alone.

"He's over there passed out. BLOSSOM!" He yelled towards the direction she had run off. Buttercup ran over to him and took something green out her pocket. Brick watched her as closely as he could from afar. She poured some down his throat and he woke up and started coughing.

"Erg, what was that? Is everybody ok?" Butch asked.

"We're fine, at least I think, Buttercup yelled at Blossom and she ran off." Brick said. He was looking skeptically at the bottle in Buttercup's hand.

"What? Is that true Buttercup?" He asked, sitting up more properly, holding his chest.

"Yea, but she shouldn't have run off." She said, pouting and looking the other way. Butch couldn't help but laugh. Buttercup looked back blushing and angry.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked, shoving his arm.

"Nothing, nothing. Let's just secrue the box, find Blossom and get the freak out of here." Butch said, standing up. Buttercup quickly stood to help him up. Brick took out a crumpled MASH bookbag out his hat and handed it over to Butch. Butch secured that and held out his other hand expectantly but got nothing. Then Brick groaned.

"Blossom had the rope!"

"Oh... well, we'll secure it when we find her then, eh?" Butch said. He put the box in the bag delicately and zipped it up. "She probably went through the front exit. Let's go. Who remebered what we passed on the way here?"

"I do! I liked the pretty stuff so much! I couldn't help but remember." Bubbles said going the way of a shining green jade monkey. "This way!" she said, skipping off. Boomer followed right behind her, protectively. Following in single file was Brick, looking out for Blossom, and then Butch and Buttercup. Somewhere along the way, while standing on a stump of a tree over growing through the ground, Bubbles looking at a broken case.

"Uh, why you stopping? Let's get a move on!" Buttercup said nervously quick.

"Wait, there was a green pefume looking bottle in here." Bubbles said, innocently.

"What? Buttercup has a bottle just like that! She poured it down Butch's throat!" Brick said, turning on her. "You took something yourself, but you were yelling at Blossom for doing it?" Brick yelled.

"Calm down lover boy! I took something useful! She took something dangerous just because it looked beautiful." Buttercup said. Butch pulled her elbow.

"But, you still shouldn't have _yelled_ at Blossom if you did it yourself." Butch said. Brick took the oppritunity that Butch was on his side this time.

"Put it back!" Brick commanded.

"What? Butch I-"

"Put it back, babe." Butch said quietly. She took it out grumply and slammed it down. They all thought it was going to break, and it didn't, but Buttercup didn't care. She angrily marched ahead of everyone. They all followed, Bubbles soon taking the front again. A little later, They heard a scream a little off the direction they were headed.

"Blossom!" Brick yelled, sprinting left towards the scream. The rest followed as quick as they could, but it was hard cause it seemed brick had shrunk and slipped through every obstacle ahead. By the time they got to where the scream originated, Brick had his back to them and was holding up a red, ripped bow. They went around to his face and he was crying.

"Blossom..." He said softly.

* * *

They reached a mansion in the country side with the box still in tow. There was a vast green field behind the mansion and a green forest to the left. Behind the field was a gray mountain range.

"This is where she said to meet her." Butch said, double checking the note. He looked back at his little group for someone to send in and deliver the good. As the Lord of Theft, he would never deliver his own stealings, that's careless, but... Brick was in his little emo corner and had fallen to the back of the group. He still held the bow in his hand, and Buttercup was too mad to talk to anybody.

"Uh, hey Boomer-"

"No! I have to watch over Bubbles." He said.

"Come on! I'll watch over Bubbles, just go inside for me? Please?" Butch said.

"Some leader you are..." he mumbled walking away.

"What was that?" Butch said sharply.

"Nothing!" He said over his shoulder.

* * *

Boomer came out a few minutes later with a set of instrutions. Butch took it, and read it to the group.

"Trap a rainbow inside the box? Find it where there are lots of rocks, then bring it back to the beautiful fox? What is this?" Butch asked.

"Er, get a rainbow from the mountains, then bring it back to her." Boomer explained.

"Argh, what do we look like? Errand boys?" Butch griped. Buttercup pulled his ear. "Aye, and girls? Whatever, let's get this over with and get home to our hideout in Paris."

* * *

They finished climbing down the mountains and reached the mansion again, all exhausted and dusty, but up on the mountains, they had found a rainbow, caught it and now the 7 gems on the vase was glowing with their respective colors. Butch looked around again.

"Boomer?" Butch said.

"Whatever." He said. He took it, and went inside. Princess was waiting inside.

"Ugh, _you_ came inside again. When will the lord come in? And your all fiithy, yuck!" She said.

"Sorry," he said, walking towards her. The rest of the group clamored in, too tired to stay outside, hoping for an air conditioned place to sit. Boomer looked behind him to see who walked in, and he tripped. The box fell to the floor and the rainbow busted out with color and amazment.

"AAGGH! Idiot!" She screamed, looking at the treasure get away. She took out a pocket knife and set her gaze on Boomer. Boomer gasped.

"Do you know how much money that false move will cost me?" she screamed, and she advanced.

"Whoa! Take it easy!" Butch yelled.

"GGR!" She roared, and Boomer tried to scramble away from her. She grabbed Boomer up by the back of his shirt, and stabbed him in the back.

"BOOMER!" Bubbles and Butch yelled. Brick gasped. Boomer coughed up blood. Princess dropped him and he fell limply. She back away, then turned to run, but she ran into another knife, held by buttercup.

"Eat that, Bitch." She said as Princess fell to the floor. They all gathered around Boomer and he looked up at them, Bubbles collasped to her knees and was crying on his chest.

"Uh.. Bubbles, I'll be...ok..." He mummbled, before passing out.

* * *

**OO! I cursed! I feel so naughty! So, Boomer got stabbed! (he's only 7 years old!) Blossom is missing! And princess I think is dead! What will ever happen next. And please forgive me guys, for taking so long, i'm so behind on all my stories.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So guys, I have decided to continue since a certain reviewer wanted me to. And After re-reading all the chapters, I almost cried at all the mistakes, the little french inserted, and the fact that I didn't tell you that when the english was italicized, it was french (too lazy to actually use google translate). But good news aside, I remembered my plot, and I'm a MUCH better writer and there won't NEARLY be as many mistakes. And Maybe I'll even go back and replace my chapters with fixed up versions!**

**Anyways, enough stalling! It's time to broom out what I left under the rug, ;D**

* * *

Blossom opened her eyes slightly to see green all around her. Her first thought was Butch. "Lord...?" She mumbled, and all the green shifted around her. She closed her eyes again to rest.

(*)

Bubbles was crying as Buttercup did her best to fix up Boomer's back wound. Blossom would have gotten it done by now, but she wasn't there, after going missing a couple of hours ago. After running away from Princess's mansion, with Boomer in tow, Butch showed the gang one of his quicker routes to the club and a roof entrance. He promised them all they wouldn't remember the same way in.

It was now 1:00 in the morning from the 6:00 pm they were at Princess's mansion. They don't know, or really care what happened to Princess, if she died, lived, or called the police. Well, Brick was worried about that, but Butch assured him she would just sound crazy saying a kid was the famous thief and that he had tried to kill her.

"And done!" Buttercup concluded, cutting the thread at the end of her stitching.

"Thank goodness." Butch sighed. "Now clean it up so it doesn't get infected." Butch said. Buttercup sighed and mumbled something about doing all the work, but started on it. When she was done, Boomer groaned.

"What happened?" He asked. Bubbles kneeled down in front of him.

"Ah, Mon frere! Tu est ok?!" Bubbles consoled him in french.

"Oui..." He moaned, trying to get up, but got a sharp pain in his back.

"Don't get up." Buttercup said.

"Pardon..." Boomer said, lying back down. There was a pink flush on his cheeks, and Bubbles checked his forehead.

"AH! he has a fever! Butch!" Bubbles whined.

"Ok, calm down, first-" there was a groaning metal noise that echoed through the bar when vines slithered out from cracks, and grabbed butch's feet.

"AHHH!" He yelled, and swiped out his knife. buttercup leaped up into action, and Butch tried to slash away the vines, but as soon as he swinged, the vines pulled, causing him to miss and drop his knife. The vines dragged him to his belly and dragged him into the darkness.

"AHHHHH!" His scream echoed away.

"Butch!" Buttercup cried out.

"Waaaaahahahaha!" Bubbles squealed while crying.

"Butch..." Brick mumbled. Buttercup ran towards the empty spot and tried to follow the trail that Butch left. They heard a thump, and then they heard Buttercup crying.

Brick looked down at Boomer, who had a fever blush over his cheeks and across his nose, and Bubbles crying over him. He knew he couldn't do this anymore. He had to do this. He had to take control.

(*)

Butch tried to clutch to everything that rushed past him, but he was moving too fast. Anything he grab just ripped from his fingers, bruising it, and almost breaking it.

"Ahh!" He let out another scream. He normally wouldn't let his team know, but right now he was terrified. He didn't know what was going on, and he normally had at least a slight idea. A column of concrete past him by and he again tried to fruitlessly grab hold. He felt himself lifting off the ground, and he knew he was going to a second floor. As he was flailing in the air for that short time, he saw stair railing bars, and he grabbed on. He felt relieved when the plant wasn't able to budge him from his spot. But then the plant wrapped its extended vines around his arms, separating him from his only refuge.

It coiled around him like rope and swung him around, hanging him upside down in front of a little girl with messy red hair, and ripped thieving clothes.

"Blossom?" Butch asked, the blood rushing to his cheeks, and his hair standing downward.

"Butch?! omg! I'm sooo happy to see you!" She said, and the plant dropped him. She hugged him tight. "Are you ok?"

"Am I ok?" Butch asked. "Are _you_ ok? what happened? Brick was worried sick!" Butch asked, grabbing her arms, and shaking her.

"Brick was?! W-what, where am I?" Blossom asked looking around. "I just woke up..." She said. "Are we still at the museum?" Butch looked around also. He was too busy trying not be dragged away to take in his surroundings. But he knew he was in a building, since there was a stair railing to hold.

"I think, but why did these plants bring me to you?" Butch asked, standing up.

"I don't know, I think it has something to do with the necklace Buttercup ripped off my neck." Blossom said, touching her bare neck.

"But then why are they still listening to you?" Butch asked.

"I... don't know. But I bet they can take us back!" Blossom said. Then plants moved and made a little cage around Blossom, pushing Butch away from her.

"Blossom!" Butch yelled out, running up to the cage, and trying to pull them apart.

"Ah, Butch!" Blossom gasped. She ran up to the cage, and touched his hands. "I... Let me try to talk to them, but I'm gonna send you home, ok?" Blossom said, hopelessly. She didn't want to be alone with the plants that seemed hostile, but if Butch sends for help, and come back, if the plants wouldn't let her go, they can free her.

"Get help, ok?" Blossom said, as the plants carried Butch, as if he was riding it like a horse.

"I will, hang tight! I'll come back! Lord theft's honor!" He yelled back to her, as he disappeared to a lower level of the building they were in. As he left, the cage around her moved away. A vine came up and caressed her face, and she touched it as it left her face.

"Ok, now I need to understand, why you want me to stay..." Blossom whispered. A vine with a flower on its tip came to her head and touched her forehead, and she closed her eyes.

(*)

Butch figured out they _were_ in the museum. He didn't know that the museum had a second floor. But the plants brought him back to the back alley way where the abandoned bar was by the vegetation around Paris. They dropped him abruptly, and quickly withdrew back to the vegetation. Butch ran to a pipeline that ran up the side of the building and climbed up quickly, his shoes creating enough friction to be able to bring him up.

When he was up there, he opened one of the vents on the roof. There was alot of vents up there, but most of them went down into an old kitchen grease catcher, with no way out but up. But since it's a _grease_ catcher, it's harder then it sounds. Only one, Butch figured out, leads to the constucted attic that was never finshed, and from there, he could slide down one of the lights, to the lower level of the bar.

(*)

Brick had Boomer propped up against a wall, and was slowly feeding him soup Buttercup made. It was difficult work to get everyone in order and get them to listen to him. He had to get Bubbles to calm down and stop crying. He whispered reassuring things to her to get her to sleep, and then he went to Buttercup, to get her to stop crying. It took alot of taunting about being weak, then praise about being awesome to get her stable. Then he had to convince her to listen to him so they could get things back in order to get Butch back.

When he convinced Buttercup to help make soup to help Boomer get better, he woke Bubbles up from her nap who was more than happy to help Buttercup collect supplies for a chicken soup. Brick got them some money from their supply, and when they came back, Buttercup went to the kitchen to make the soup. Bubbles helped Brick pull Boomer up against the wall, without opening his wound, and wrap cut up peices of sheets around his abdomon. Brick then decided since it was 1:45 now, Bubbes should go to sleep, so he rocked her to sleep again telling her things to reassure her.

By then, Buttercup had the soup ready, so he asked her to wait up and see if Butch comes back, and also take first watch of the night, while he fed Boomer. She had agreed, and was walking the perimeter of the bar. He was now feeding the last bit of the soup to Boomer, who was starting to wake up. Brick felt his forehead, and he felt his fever was going down.

"Bubbles..." He mumbled.

"M..." Brick hummed, putting more soup in his mouth.

"Yo, where are the other two?" Brick heard behind him.

"Sleeping and guarding, My Lord." Brick said, unstartled. He put the bowl down, and turned around and saw Butch hanging down off one of the lights.

"What? Bubbles is guarding and Buttercup is sleeping? Weird assignments." Butch chuckled. He jumped down, and Brick stood, shaking his head.

"Where'd you go? How'd you escape?" Brick asked.

"Well, these plants grabbed me and brought me to Blossom, and-"

"Blossom?!" Brick asked.

"Yeah, anyways, she was being held captive by the plants at the museum. She tried to leave with me but the plants wouldn't let her, so now we have to go get her!" Butch explained. Brick was confused why the plants would bring Butch to her instead of himself, since he is _practically_ her boyfriend, but that didn't matter now. He had to get her back.

"Let's go!" He exclaimed, exhaustedly, and stumbled forward. Butch caught him, sensing his tiredness.

"Woah there, it's been a long day, and we need everybody rested up and ready. Let's just get to bed and we'll get her tommorow." Butch told him. Brick rubbed his eyes, and decided to agree with his logic.

"Just help me with Boomer." Brick said. Butch helped Brick carry Boomer carefully to a bundle of heavy covers and covered him to sweat out his sickeness. Then Butch sended Brick to bed. Butch sighed and was about to head off to bed, when he heard a gasp.

He turned quick, reaching for his knife, when he realized he dropped it when the plants grabbed him. He paniced for a quick second until he was attacked by a hug.

"Oh my gosh, I was so worried! What happened?" Buttercup asked, with worry in her eyes.

"It's a long story but I found Blossom." Butch sighed out, exhausted himself.

"Oh... OH MY GOSH! I WAS SO WORRIED!" Buttercup roared, and hit Butch, with anger in her eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Butch cried out. Buttercup sighed and picked him up. They silently agreed with their wyws to just go to sleep and work it out in the morning. Holding hands, they walked to a booth to try and sleep in.

* * *

**Translations! in order!**

"Ah, My brother! Are you ok?"

"Yes..."

"Sorry..."

**Wow, its been a while! But I finally did it! I finished a chapter! ;D And I know alot of authors say "Don't rush me, my material is art, things take time" And blah blah blah? Well, I'm just straight up LAZY, so if you're REALLY sick of me waiting to update a story I have NO motivation to write, just mm me, and YOU will be my motivation! PPGXRRB 4EVA was my motivation for this chapter! Not an author? Can't send me an mm? Write another review in the story saying "_I'm waiting!"_ at least once a day cuz i do check those to see if I have any REALLY motivated reviwers to motivate me! :D this was reallt long and half of the people probably won't even read this but WHATEVER! REVIEW OR BOOMER WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!**

**Boomer (cutely): It's true!**

**CaNZie (adoring): I know snookems! awww! Anyways! review plzzzz!**


	10. Chapter 10

******Yay! Canzie the Procastinating chick is updating! *crowd roaring* Oh yea! wait, what? -gives second listen- *crowd roaring boos* I'm sorry! I'm sorry! My life! I feel it slipping away! I really am trying to keep up with this train I call life! So please be patient and bare with me and read my other stories! :D**

* * *

Princess was sitting up in bed, glaring at the white hospital wall in front of her. One of her maids had found her on the floor of the foyer before she could bleed out and had gotten her to a hosipital for help. She had just woken up that morning at 7:45 am, and she now had a burning feeling for revenge on the infamous Lord of Theift. She touched her stomach from above the thin hospital outfit and felt the bandages they wrapped around her lower abdomin. She scowled as she remeber as the Lords girlfriend stabbed her in her lower back, missing most vital organs.

She put her hand back infront of her, one hand over the other, reaglly, then tried to straighten her back for the 4th time since she sat up. A shooting pain in her pain caused her slouch again, unlady like. So she glared at the white hospital wall again that was in front of her for the fourth time. Her hospital door opened, and without her looking, she said, "You're late."

"I know. Forgive me. It was very difficult to gain acess to your room without being a family member..." The aged man said. It was her most trusted butler. He took out a cell phone that had its back cover taken off. Attached to the wiring in the back, there was a weird device with a blinking red light. That particular phone was to make calls without being tracked back to the caller. He handed it to her.

"Princess, your form-" He said, about to comment on her slouching back.

"I KNOW!" She yelled, interupting him. She dialed the authoritives and waited for the ringing.

"Hello?" A man's voice answered.

"I have information for you that might be useful. I know where the Lord of thieft will be stealing tonight..." She practically purred joyfully into the phone.

=At the hideout=

Boomer was up and slowly stretching so he wasn't so sore. Bubbles was sitting at the island bar and watching on to see if he needed anything. Brick was stacking covers they slept on the previous... well, few hours. It was now 11:00 in the morning, and the Lord was missing... again. But at least, Brick thought, he didn't take Buttercup with him. Which she resented very much, and was now rampaging around the run down bar.

"I can't beleive him! He goes missing with a couple of plants to go flocking around Paris, comes back then disappears! WHAT IS THIS!?" She roaored to nobody in particular. Even Bubbles has gotten used to her rage shouts.

"Are you sure your ok, Boomer?" Bubbles asked him, worried.

"Yes Bubbles." Boomer smiled at her. She had grown alot since they got there, especially since they had to fend for thier own sometimes, living without parental support. Boomer walked over to her and push a stand of dusty hair behind her ear. They were all pretty dirty since they could never find water to bath in that was... you know... not a fountain.

Bubbles looked down in thought, then looked back up into his eyes.

"I turn seven today, Boomer" She said, softly.

"I know." Boomer sighed. They won't be able to do anything for her birthday. He patted her hair, then undid her pony tails. He began combing out her snarles in her hair with his fingers, slightly spread apart, then did her pony tails again. He kissed her forehead, then continued stretching.

"Im back!" Butch's voice rang out, ACTUALLY going thruought the front door this time. He had bags in his hands.

"Oh wow! Butch, why'd you use the front door?" Brick asked.

"Cause me hands were to full to use my secreat entrances." Butch said. Buttercup put her anger aside to be curiose.

"What're in those bags anyways?" Buttercup asked, coming closer. Butch reached in with a wide grin on his face, and pulled out a chocolate mini-cake that said "Happy birthday" in cursive frosting. Bubbles squealed, knowing it was for her, and Boomer gasped.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Bubbles squealed, jumping on his upperbody. He almost dropped the cake, while laughing at her reaction. Boomer reached into the other bags. There was a blue cinderella like dress in one of them, a plastic tiara and frilly blue scrunchies, and white rain coat boots. There was one last bag that had a white barrette, an artist notebook, and a coloring pack.

"What about Blossom?" Brick asked, a little anxious.

"I know, but its our little rookie's birthday! We had to do something for her..." Butch said, ruffling her hair. Butch turned around, and when he didn't see Blossom, he faltered a little, but then turned to buttercup.

"I rigged one of the apartment's watering. Go to the back of the bar and spary her and clean her off. It'll be a little cold at first, but it should be warm water." Butch said to her.

"Ok. Let's go, short stuff." Buttercup said. They walked outside. Boomer faced him.

"How'd you know it was her birthday?" He asked.

"Uh, I got my resourses..." He said, when really he stumbled across a crumpled paper that had a poorly written journal day on it saying how worried they were for Boomer and how their birthday was the next day.

"Now let us boys get to wrapping these presents." Butch said, picking up the third bag.

=20 minutes later=

Bubbles came out wearing the dress, tiara, and white rain boots underneath the puff of the dress.

"Happy birthday!" The three boys rang out, a mess from trying to wrap. There was tape all over Brick, wrapping paper strips taped to random parts of Butch's shirt, and ribbins in Boomer's hair. Bubbles and Buttercup giggled at the silly site, but the presents looked much better then the boys themselves.

They all sang happy birthday, cut the cake and she opened her presents. Boomer was happy, even outside the orphanage, she could have a great birthday. He was so glad they met Blossom on that day that led them there. It was 3:00 when the party ended.

"Ok, we'll head out for Blossom at 5:30, get suited up." Butch said. Everyone scattered, while Butch started off for one of his famous disappearances. Boomer almost lost sight of him as people pushed him this way and that to get where they were going. Boomer finally pulled away from the others and followed Butch behind a booth and out a hole.

"Wait!" Boomer called out as he just made it out to open air. He was afraid Butch had a secreat getaway too. Butch jumped, startled, then turned back to the pretty insignificant hole Boomer crawled throught and grinned.

"Wassup, Boomer? Your the first to follow me." Butch said, settling on one of the steps leading up to the door of the bar. Boomer hesitated. He knew he wanted to talk to Butch, but now he was faced with the moment, he didn't know what exactly he wanted to say. Boomer sat on the step next to Butch.

"Lord... I... I just wanted to thank you, becasue... you did all this for my sister. Not three weeks ago, I didn't know where we were going to sleep, or where our next meal was coming from, or anything. And this was porbably the bestest birthday Bubbles ever got and its all thanks to you." Boomer said. Butch smiled at the small blonde kid.

"Your welcome. Just looking out for those who look out for me." Butch said. He ruffled his hair, ducking his head down. He stood up and turned back around to him.

"Anything else?" Butch asked. Boomer smiled.

"Where do you go all the time?" Boomer asked. Butch smiled back.

"To fly." Boomer gave him a quizzical look, and Butch laughed.

"Later!" He called, and strolled away into the crowd on the other side of the alleyway, hands in his pocket. Boomer stood up and crawled back into Butch's hidden hole.

=At 5:30=

Everyone was dressed in their black clothing. Brick even did Blossom's job and got Bubbles an upgrade of her theifing clothes. She was wearing a black sleeveless turlte neck, with arm warmers. She had black tights with a black flowy skirt over it and balck sneaker boots. Butch jumped down from the light railings, wearing his own signature black mask, and mangled black cape, and looked at the crowd of kids ready to get their "mother" back.

"Let's go" Butch said, turning out to the door.

=At a phone booth in Paris, 5:45 p.m.=

"Yes, hello? I believe there was an undemolished, closed down bar that is taking up space in the back of my apartment... Yes. When?... I'll pay all your workers double to do it before 7:00... Today... Before the job of course... Really? That's great, Thank you!" She hanged up the phone, straightened her jacket, and walked away to a limo around the building corner.

* * *

Butch walked into the museum and looked around for a staircase. When all he could see was over growing plants he turned to his group.

"Spread out. Look for stairs." He said, then headed off to a different direction. Brick started searching everywhere around where she first disappeared. He looked up and saw a second floor, but no stairs.

"Blossom?!" He called out.

"Brick?" Blossom asked, and she looked over the railing.

"Guys, she's over here! Blossom! I'm so happy to see you!" Brick said. They all ran over.

"I'm happy to see you too! Hi, Butch!" She waved. He waved, then looked around.

"Where can we find stairs?" Butch asked.

"It's ok! I think their broken anyways! I'm coming down!" her head disappeared and then they heard movements. She came down, riding on a plant, her two legs on one side of the giant vine. They all formed a semi-circle around her as she landed. Bubbles hugged her first before they all grouped hug.

"Oh I'm so happy-"

"I was so-"

"Releived, that you-"

"Should've called-"

"We got cake for you!" And they all gave thier input like that for probably 45 seconds, before splitting away from her.

"We missed you!" Boomer said. Blossom rubbed her eyes.

"Thanks guys, You make me feel so loved!"

"So did you find out why they kept you?" Butch asked.

"Yes, its because the last person to take care of the garden for the museum before magic junked up the place was a woman who looked like me, so... yeah. But now, they know I'm not her, but their not mad, cuz I was nice 'bout it and stuff." Blossom said.

"ok, cool. Crisis averted. Let's go." Butch said. They all chatted with Blossom on what she missed while they made thier way to the front. Butch opened the door, and a bright light flashed in his face, and he raised his cape to block his eyes, like a bat. All the kids gasped at the scene of flashing red and blue lights surronding the museum that Butch couldn't see yet.

"Lord of Thieft, sortez les mains en l'air!" The officer called. Butch's heart sank, and he slowly put one foot behind him. Brick and Blossom moved out the from directly behind him as he got ready to bolt back inside.

"n'essayez pas de fuite, nous avons l'endroit entouré!" they called. Boomer looked at the group next to him. Buttercup looked near ready to cry, her light green eyes shimmering. Butch's sheilded eyes were shining green with the thrill of the chase that would never happen. Blossom looked like she was going to jump infront of Butch, and Brick looked like he would jump infront of Blossom. Bubbles squeezed his hand.

"mettez vos mains en l'air!" They said, and the kids did, and Butch put his head down. How'd they know he was here? Brick went to scratch his head, and something fell out of his hat. When it hit the floor, smoke sizzled everywhere.

_"Open Fire!" _The main officer yelled out, and they began shooting. Plants came from inside the building and snatched Blossom up.

"Brick!" She yelled, and a bullet sipped past her face so close, her hair flung to the right. Plants came and picked him up too. Butch had bolted inside, and Buttercup, who didn't know whatelse to do, followed suite. When The police stopped shooting, they stormed the building to get him. Boomer swiped Bubbles into his arms, Bridal position, and ran down the steps, seeming like he was going staright to the cops, before veering a sharp left and ran for the street.

The plants set them ontop of the museum's roof, and Brick and Blossom looked down at the chaos. The smoke already started dying down. The police had tackled down Boomer and Bubbles, having no trouble out running them, and a struggling Butch and Buttercup were brought out the building in handcuffs. The smarter officers had brought of machettes and were whacking the moving plants down til they succumbed and moved back into the museum.

Blossom and Brick gave each other worrying looks before jumping away, building after building.

The police looked at the masked kid.

"This is the famous Lord of theft?" He asked.

"He's just a kid!

"You sure he's the right guy?"

"He has the signture black cape and mask!" Butch kept his head down as they came to the conclusion that he was the real deal.

"What about this little number?" One officer asked, holding a still struggling Buttercup.

"I know her."

"Yeah, she fits all the descriptions of the infamous hoarder."

"Staying at people's houses and eating thier food."

"Giving fake money in return."

"She's going locked up too"

"And these kids?" Another officer asked, holding Boomer and Bubbles at either side. Bubbles was crying.

"I don't recognize them."

"They were hostages." Butch finally spoke up. Then he looked up, fearlessness in his eyes. "Let them go." they cops looked at one another.

"We'll give 'em to the nearest orphanage." Butch cringed alittle, knowing they were going there, but it was better than juuvie hall or jail. Boomer looked at Butch with hopelessness in his eyes, but Butch didn't give them a sparing glance. He just kept glaring at the officers.

"Let's get out of here." The main cop said, and the cops put them in different cars. Only then, from the inside of the car, Butch looked at them. In his eyes, it said one thing to Boomer that filled him with sadness. It meant defeat.

_Good bye._

* * *

**Translations!:**

**1) Come out with your hands up!**

**2) Do not attempt escape, we have the place surronded!**

**3) Put your hands up!**

**Well, that's that chapter! I'm still remaking the previous chapters, but you guys should totally read the remakes anyways! IDK why tho. R&R!**


End file.
